L'eterno e il tempo
by anna1755
Summary: Digressione temporale alla ricerca di parole ed istanti


_Dedicato a chi non smette di cercare le parole come oggetti narrativi senza nome, senza plagi e senza elogi._

_Dedicato alle lacrime che solcano le rughe di cinquant'anni di vita vissuta insieme._

_Dedicato ai poeti dei mille papaveri rossi che ondeggiano muti al sole d'estate._

_Dedicato a chi prega senza alzare gli occhi al cielo ma afferra la mano del fratello che annega._

_Dedicato a chi non si arrende e scova, senza rabbia, tasselli, in fondo ai sentieri di voli ribelli._

_Dedicato a chi crede nei sogni, sempre e comunque, oltre il muro dei secoli e dei luoghi qualunque._

_Perché è la fantasia che trasforma in pianeti i sassi._

_**Io ti aspetto nel secondo che precede il tempo**_

_**Pianeti - Ultimo**_

_**L'eterno e il tempo***_

"Dobbiamo andare…".

Una frase fredda nella voce che trema spezzata.

Parole lievi nell'alba umida e sfocata.

Non c'è più tempo…

Questo è tutto ciò ch'è stato concesso.

Non c'è più tempo…

Un ultimo abbraccio, chiuso, mentre la guancia si posa sulla guancia e le fronti s'incontrano strisciandosi, ad imprimere l'odore reciproco sfatto e pieno della vibrazione intensa che ancora percuote il ventre.

Un'era in cui caos e dolore non concedono altro indugio mentre i raggi del giorno feriscono i corpi nudi e freddi, ancora tremanti.

Non c'è più tempo…

Catarsi che rifugge il passato e corre verso il futuro, l'ignoto ed il nulla colmi soltanto di piazze assolate e popolani assetati di giustizia.

Non c'è più tempo…

Il tempo per amare è finito mentre le dita si stringono alle redini per trattenere i cavalli e scorgere solo per un istante, giù lungo Rue Saint Honoré, il drappello di soldati.

Spezzare il drappello e disperderlo ed impedire ad esso di ricompattarsi…

Non c'è più tempo…

Il tempo per amare s'è dissolto al suono della voce che ordina di scendere giù, un'incursione in piena regola, lì, dentro Paris, immaginando i cuori che battono all'unisono.

_Il suo ed il mio…_

_Mentre prego che altra gente non muoia e prego che non ti accada niente…_

Non c'è altra via d'uscita.

_Con lei…_

_Eternamente…_

_Che sempre non esiste…_

_Eppure sarai sempre con lei._

Pochi gradini…

La voce sormontata dallo scalpitare degli zoccoli che sferzano le pietre dure…

I cavalli lanciati contro uomini armati…

L'aria smossa dall'avanzare feroce del drappello di Guardie Francesi…

Il fianco scoperto, sorpreso, impreparato, si spezza e si allarga e si sgretola mentre altri ordini sormontano le grida dei soldati…

Le divise della Compagnia B delle Guardie Francesi divengono formidabili bersagli da colpire.

Dietro alle divise, uomini, carne, cuori e sogni…

Tutto infranto, che i disertori non possono più avere carne, cuore e sogni…

Ciò che sono divenuti in una manciata di ore i Soldati della Compagnia B della Guardia Metropolitana.

Ormai il tempo è finito.

Nessuno tornerà indietro.

Il tempo procede…

Solo in avanti…

Tanto vale morire…

Perché indietro non si torna più.

Grida si susseguono infrangendosi contro colpi di fucile…

Rimbombi tranciano voci e sogni spezzati dagli spari.

Seguirla con lo sguardo diventa impossibile.

Non vuoi perderla, lei, Oscar…

Non puoi perderla, lì, in mezzo a quel marasma…

Non puoi…

Nella limpida giornata di luglio il buio torna a riempire lo sguardo.

Le figure galleggiano scomparendo a poco a poco ed anche il cuore smette di battere.

Solo la voce di Alain accanto, a riportare il resocondo di ciò che sta accadendo, a trattenere lì, invece di scivolare nell'abisso.

_Non adesso Dio…_

_Non adesso…_

_Non puoi perderla adesso…_

_Tutto diviene scuro…_

_Non vedi ed è come se non sentissi più nulla…_

_Cerco la sua voce…_

_Devo restare con lei…_

_Oscar dove sei?_

_L'ordine repentino…_

_La sua voce…_

_Dannazione…_

_Dove sei Oscar?_

_Sì, laggiù…_

_La sua uniforme…_

_Questa notte, ti ho avvolto nella sua stoffa ruvida mentre ascoltavo il tuo cuore battere ed infrangersi contro il mio._

_Pelle contro pelle…_

_Nascosti l'uno nell'altro, immensi della coscienza dell'altro…_

_Nelle viscere tiepide di carne molle e dolore unico…_

_Odore di capelli e labbra…_

_Odore d'erba ed aria tiepida di luglio…_

_Mescolati ai respiri…_

Il tempo per amare è finito.

L'eternità di un istante rubato al tempo rimasto impresso lì, nella carne e nel sangue, suggello d'amore e di disperato desiderio di vivere.

_Le voci dei miei compagni ti guidano…_

_Mi basta che lei sia lì, in mezzo a loro…_

_Me l'hanno giurato che non l'avrebbero persa di vista…_

_Quell'ultimo raggio…_

_Intravisto nel buio…_

_Il sole e lei…_

_Il tramonto…_

_La stessa luce tiepida del giorno prima…_

_L'hai amata…_

_Ed ora muori…_

_§§§_

Il respiro attonito…

La testa lì, a scorrere ogni singolo passaggio, ogni singolo istante della dannata giornata.

_Fabourg Sain Antoine…_

Il quartiere più selvaggio ed infuocato di Paris…

Nulla di pianificato, nulla di stabilito…

Nemmeno la fuga.

_Place Aux Veaux…_

_Port Saint Paul…_

_Quai des Celesines…_

Le acque calme della Senna hanno accolto il riflesso dei disertori.

Non più Soldati della Guardia…

Non più nemmeno cinquanta.

Non sarebbero mai potuti più tornare indietro.

Nessuna caserma, nessun rancio, nessuno stipendio, nulla…

Un drappello di disertori…

Si doveva forzare la traversata e tornare a Rive Gauche dove ci sarebbe stata la possibilità di trovare rifugio nelle campagne immediatamente dietro, meno presidiate. Certo si doveva oltrepassare le barriere delle città ma quelle era già da due giorni che bruciavano…

Quand'anche fossero state presidiate si poteva provare a forzare i blocchi.

L'intento era tirarsi dietro i soldati che riempivano la città così che _gl'invasori _si sarebbero distratti, così da permettere alla gente di rinforzare le barricate per trasformare Parigi in un labirinto insidioso, impossibile da percorrere…

Ci aveva pensato e ripensato a quella scelta…

Salvare i suoi uomini…

Salvare la gente…

Opporsi ai reggimenti che stavano chiudendo Parigi in una morsa d'immobilità…

Che Parigi voleva esplodere e rivoltarsi e…

Ci aveva pensato e ripensato…

Istinto e logica…

Terrore e cinico ragionamento…

Ci aveva pensato e ripensato in quegli istanti…

Perché lei…

_Vivere…_

_Avrebbe voluto solo vivere…_

_Ed al tempo stesso morire._

_Morire con lui, tra le sue braccia…_

_Morire mentre il sangue inondava il cervello e la coscienza…_

Adesso era lì, a terra…

Le spalle curve, incapace persino d'appoggiarsi al muro secco e nero della porta della chiesa ch'erano riusciti a raggiungere dopo essere fuggiti.

La testa un poco piegata, le mani vuote…

Le mani che tenevano stretta _la sua pelle_, l'accarezzavano ancora, solo nella mente.

L'avevano accarezzata davvero nella luce del tramonto, nel buio della notte…

Un giorno prima…

Era notte, di nuovo…

Nelle orecchie c'era solo quello sparo, duplice, rimbombato nelle viscere della carne e nelle viscere della città.

Là sotto…

_Pont Marie…_

Dannatamente stretto…

Avrebbe consentito al drappello dei disertori d'essere inghiottito dall'Ile Saint Louis, piccola e anch'essa dannatamente angusta per accogliere reggimenti troppo corposi e quindi abbastanza insidiosa da nascondere i disertori dei Soldati della Guardia.

No…

L'esiguo plotone del reggimento svizzero appostato lì, alla bocca di Pont Marie, lì, sull'Ile Saint Louis, chissà da quanto, e nelle orecchie la dannata soffiata fatta circolare in fretta dagli informatori di polizia che dava i cinquanta Soldati della Guardia disertori venire verso di loro.

Dannazione non si torna più indietro…

Parigi si disfa sotto le grida dei popolani dannati, quelli che la fame l'hanno dentro gli occhi e nessuna remora a lasciar scorrere nelle vene la pazzia di volere tutto ed impadronirsi di tutto.

Parigi attraversata dal boato lugubre di boati che rieccheggiano, sequenze di spari spianati contro e grida e folle che ondeggiano caricando i soldati e soldati, geometricamente disposti come avessero avuto di fronte stranieri invasori, che magari erano solo briganti e straccioni e forestieri riversati nelle strade e pronti ad entrare ovunque e a saccheggiare armi e pane e spade e forconi e polvere da sparo, senza nemmeno sapere che farsene e poi finire per schierarsi assieme ai commercianti, agli armaioli, ai contadini, ai detenuti strappati alle galere…

La folla dannata li aveva imparati a riconoscere i disertori, _ribelli, tutti,_ come loro e li aveva fatti passare…

Gl'informatori non avevano fatto altro che raccogliere sparute notizie e riportarle a chi si trovava nella direzione della loro fuga.

Le mani s'aprirono e la pelle tirò un poco del sangue rappreso ed asciutto…

Il suo sangue…

L'aveva sentito scorrere sotto la pelle, caldo e vivo, e poi l'aveva visto scorrere tra le dita, rosso e morto.

Sangue ribelle…

Sangue plebeo…

Rosso, com'era rosso quello di lei, nobile.

Tutto era scorso…

Un istante ch'era divenuto eterno…

L'eterno…

L'eterno racchiuso nell'istante…

Si strinsero le mani che tremavano.

Dannate mani che non smettevano di tremare.

L'avevano accarezzato, prima lievi e poi intense…

Le dita avevano assaggiato il tepore dei capelli, la consistenza liscia dei muscoli…

Il respiro…

Aveva accarezzato il suo respiro scivolato addosso, nell'istante in cui la luce si spegne, inghiottita dal buio che solca il sangue nelle vene e rimbomba nella testa e nelle viscere.

Quell'istante, ch'era stato tempo, era divenuto eterno.

Era dentro di lei, impresso a fuoco, visibile nel lieve tremore delle mani, nel languido spasmo del sesso, nudo e vuoto.

Colmo d'eterno…

Che non c'era più.

Ma lei non lo sapeva come si faceva a trattenere l'eterno nelle mani, che non sarebbe bastato a stringere le dita forte, più forte ancora, ch'esse stringevano il nulla.

Che l'eterno è il nulla…

Che André non c'era più.

Ci aveva pensato e ripensato…

Lo sguardo sollevato, attratto dai bagliori di baionette brillanti e dannate nella calda e tagliente giornata di luglio…

Le dita strette alle redini, tirate a forza…

Gli occhi puntati alla fila di lance, pessimo acciaio, sollevate contro di loro…

Da qui non si passa…

_Fuoco!_

Erano disertori, dannati traditori, ribelli…

L'uniforme addosso, bersaglio incandescente…

Ancora peggio degli stracci dei popolani che avevano assaltato negozi e prigioni e armerie…

Un insulto al nome del re.

Il primo plotone esplode i suoi colpi, a raffica…

Dannati Charleville…

L'alzata di mira compensata…

Che i soldati erano rimasti a cavallo e i colpi erano sfilati netti e precisi alla stessa altezza di quelli che avanzavano e che si vedevano sbarrata la strada.

Le redini tirate con forza…

Lo sguardo istintivamente ad accogliere le immagini che si susseguivano infuocate di fronte a sé…

Nelle orecchie i nomi di quelli ch'erano morti, quel giorno, anche quelli dei suoi soldati…

_Aimee Maurice…_

_Jean Baptiste Frerer…Voltaire…_

_Pierre Descarie…_

_E poi Legandre Rober, Jullien Louis Charles, Harry Julien Cabalien, Auguste Coustin, Roucherri Andrienn…_

Grida, voci fulminate dagli spari…

Bagliori infernali…

Moschetti spianati alla spalle…

La fuga diventa un'esecuzione, spietata.

Il tradimento è già condanna a morte e la condanna dev'essere eseguita lì, nel cuore della dannata città.

Non si torna indietro…

_Arminan Fabien…_

_Petion Léon…_

_Norbert Legandre…_

_Yerrie Monfourot…_

_Santerre Ferdinand…_

_Florent Coustin e Stefan Arminan…_

_Maurice Santerre, Cordier Roland, Daniel Petion, Marion Latidie, Corve Barron…_

A terra ad uno ad uno…

Tutt'intorno corpi trafitti, immobili…

L'Inferno…

Non più stelle timide e vacue…

L'Inferno si rovescia addosso…

L'Inferno che hai scelto…

_Lasalle Gerard…_

_Dio che fai Gerard?_

_Gerard Lasalle…_

L'urlo rimbomba nelle orecchie, gli occhi sbarrati, il selciato tiepido di sangue, il corpo esanime…

_Roland Jerome…_

_Theode Lorency…_

_Latidie Theo Simeon…_

_Maurice Santerre…_

_Florent Coustin…_

_Rivarol Danency…_

_Siamo…_

_Siamo troppo pochi…_

_Place Monfils…_

_Place aux Veaux_

_Quai Pelletier…_

_Rue du Grenier sur l'eau_

_Plee Baudoyer…_

_Pont Notre Dame…_

_Pont Notre Dame…_

Dal buio gli occhi corrono al lembo di luce che filtra dalla gradinata.

Il dislivello della Senna di quei tempi era quasi cinque tese lunghe, che si dovevano percorrere risalendo su, attraverso scalini docili e piegati dai passi dei secoli, sui si stende un altro languido tramonto, limpido e chiaro e teso sulle figure e sugli sguardi.

L'acqua scorre e sgocciola facendosi strada tra l'odore ammuffito del soffitto ricamato di edera giallastra.

Pochi disertori sopravvissuti.

Nascosti come topi giù, dentro i passages che ingoiano pescatori e barcaioli e l'infrangersi degli zoccoli sul selciato asciutto…

Giù, avvolti dal rumore delle pompe che convogliano più velocemente l'acqua e nascondono il respiro, in compagnia dei topi allarmati, unici spettatori della sequenza disperata che si sviscera là sotto.

Il cielo di stelle sopra la testa piano piano subì il pietoso sudario di nubi cariche di pioggia.

Profumo d'erba bagnata, lino fradicio, mani umide…

La sua pelle ancora impressa addosso…

Lei, nascosta in lui che adesso non c'era più.

L'eterno…

Un tempo forse mai esistito.

L'eterno spezzato dal tempo che continua inesorabile la sua corsa…

Come la morte spezza la vita.

Aveva confidato nella notte che sarebbe servita a proteggere la fuga.

Ma, dannazione, era luglio e a luglio la luce c'impiega un tempo infinito a lasciare la città ed i suoi vicoli.

Quanto tempo c'impiega la notte a scendere sulla città?

E poi…

Il tempo di alzare lo sguardo lassù, alla sommità della scalinata che li avrebbe riportati in superficie…

Gli scalini non ancora guadagnati. Dieci o forse quindici tese lunghe a separarli dalla base della gradinata.

Cinque tese lunghe in altezza e dieci…

No…

Dieci no…

Quindici…

Quindici in lunghezza…

Ci aveva pensato e ripensato…

Strinse le mani più forte, ancora più forte. Ascoltò la forza delle proprie dita, solo quelle, che stringevano il vuoto, il tempo perduto, l'eterno istante del duplice sparo.

Ascoltò di nuovo il colpo rimbombare, infrangere l'umido silenzio del cunicolo e poi espandersi e sovrapporsi ad un altro sparo, intrecciato seppur di poco, in direzione opposta al primo, che colpiva nel segno ed il soldato sulla sommità dei gradini, vacillava e cadeva a terra.

Nelle orecchie i nomi di quelli ch'erano morti, quel giorno, anche quelli dei suoi soldati.

_André Grandier…_

Il duplice colpo risuonò di nuovo nella testa che scese ondeggiando, la massa di capelli a chiudere lo sguardo, le mani ad afferrare il capo, stringerlo, come a scacciare il suono arrogante che rieccheggiava ancora ed ancora.

Un unico suono in fondo intatto ed acuto a perforare i sensi e la vita.

Un unico suono capace di spazzare via il sensuale respiro ch'era scorso in un tempo che pareva non esserci più.

Forse non c'era mai stato.

Il tempo d'amare è finito.

Un tempo durato un istante e poi sfilacciato attraverso le ore ch'erano seguite.

Solo una giornata era scorsa…

Solo un'alba ed un tramonto.

Ore dense di rabbia e d'amore…

Un passo ed il suo nome…

Un altro passo…

Il suo nome…

"André…".

Aveva chiesto di lei e lei l'aveva chiamato.

Pochi passi…

Il tempo di allungare le braccia ad osservare il corpo scivolare a terra.

"André…".

Rammentò d'averlo chiamato, il suo nome sussurrato di nuovo…

Nell'istante che ferma il tempo e spezza il destino…

Il suo nome che diviene eterno perché più non sarà.

Il suo nome e lui adagiato lì, nel battito stranito, spezzato dal colpo.

Il suo nome sussurrato lì, all'orecchio, che lui le aveva detto che l'amava, da sempre e poi che non voleva morire, non lì, nel sudicio antro sghembo ricavato tra pietre ed acqua.

Il suo viso trattenuto tra le dita che scostavano una ciocca di capelli neri mentre lo sguardo immobile perdeva luce e respiro.

"André…".

Il nome bello, sussurrato piano…

La testa ondeggiò per raccontarsi che non era vero.

Il nome forte pronunciato lieve…

Il respiro si spezzò che non c'era più aria.

S'era chinata su di lui…

L'aveva chiamato…

Il suo nome sussurrato piano…

Il suo nome…

"André…".

Lo pronunciò di nuovo…

Il suo nome divenuto eterno, perché lui non c'era più.

L'eterno scalfisce la morte, il dolore…

L'eterno concede l'amore agli amanti…

Gli amanti non sanno che farsene dell'amore eterno, che gli amanti vogliono amare subito, ora, istante dopo istante.

L'eterno non c'è, non è visibile…

L'eterno è tempo non vissuto.

L'eterno è tempo inesistente.

Sussurrò il nome, di nuovo, mentre il vento caldo della sera s'alzava a regalare odore di spari e di morte.

Si alzò, perché il corpo rifiutava il luogo, la mente rifiutava l'immagine di lui che pareva dormisse, accolto in una semplice bara e pochi fiori ad ornare il viso bello.

Il suo viso…

Vivo, vicino, immobile, puro come quello d'un bambino…

Il sapore pallido e lieve della notte di luglio, aloni profumati di rose e tigli, talmente dolce da annebbiare i sensi ed innalzare il respiro.

L'eterno impresso e marchiato a fuoco sul cuore e sulla pelle, le mani lontane l'una dall'altra che il tocco non le rammentasse quello di lui, docile e pieno.

L'eterno piantato lì, in mezzo alla gola, che non c'era verso di piangere e nemmeno di gridare, mentre il corpo si disfaceva a poco a poco.

L'eterno custodito nelle viscere, il corpo che indietreggiava e s'appoggiava al muro sbrecciato della chiesa…

Com'era stato d'appoggiarsi alla corteggia ruvida, per liberarsi e fondersi con quello dell'altro che penetrava e colpiva e sollevava e…

Le mani sui fianchi afferrati e tenuti fermi immobili mentre le mani s'aggrappavano alla schiena e le labbra mordevano le altre e…

Tutto impresso nella carne e…

Prese a camminare piano e poi più veloce per vedere se l'avesse incontrato di nuovo, per vedere se fosse riuscita a sfuggire da sé, dall'eterno dolore che lacerava i sensi.

Desiderò fuggire da lì.

_Paris…_

_Via da lì, via dal piombo di Paris…_

_Nemica suadente e terribile…_

_Che non c'era più posto lì in mezzo…_

_Nel piombo che sibilava addosso…_

Impietosa pioggia colmò le orecchie del rumore sordo dell'acqua che inondava il selciato, i ponti, le pietre, le colonne…

Gli parlò come se lui fosse lì, accanto, silenzioso, ad osservare la stessa corrente impetuosa della Senna, gonfia e nera.

Gli domandò che avrebbe dovuto fare, che ne sarebbe stato di lei ora che loro non c'erano più.

Ora che l'eterno aveva ingoiato le esistenze, la sua e quella di lei.

Si ritrovò senza forze, dopo aver vagato senza metà, che ogni posto sarebbe stato senza di lui e ovunque lei fosse fuggita non sarebbe mai riuscita a raggiungere il luogo ove lui non c'era più.

Si sedette a terra mentre le mani si stringevano nelle mani, nel silenzioso sgocciolare della pioggia.

Rammentò l'istante…

Gli aveva chiesto di sposarla…

In una piccola chiesa…

In una terra qualsiasi…

Dopo aver combattuto.

Gli aveva chiesto di prometterle che sarebbe stata sua moglie, davanti a Dio…

Si, lui le aveva detto di sì, il debole sorriso ad illuminare lo sguardo ormai spento.

Erano già marito e moglie, erano sposati.

Lo sarebbero stati in eterno anche se non lo erano stati che per poche ore.

Il tempo d'un tramonto ed di un'alba…

Rammentò l'istante…

Gli aveva stretto la mano, l'aveva presa accanto al viso, ci aveva pianto dentro lacrime silenziose, mescolate al sangue, fisse allo sguardo di André che non voleva arrendersi.

Non voleva morire André…

E lei gli aveva detto che non sarebbe mai accaduto.

L'ultima illusione…

Lui non sarebbe morto e tutto sarebbe iniziato…

L'eterno può spingersi oltre al presente?

Oppure nessuno può varcare il confine invalicabile del tempo, come la vita non può spingersi dentro la morte e la morte non può far parte della vita?

Rammentò l'istante…

La voce, la propria, che parlava a lui e parlava a se stessa.

I tramonti che avrebbero visto ancora, assieme, ad Arras, come quando erano bambini.

E la benedizione di essere nati per vivere e vivere l'uno per l'altro.

Rammentò l'istante…

Mentre il cielo infuocato accoglieva l'ultima lacrima e la promessa che lui non sarebbe morto.

Non avrebbe mai potuto…

Tutto sarebbe iniziato…

Il loro amore…

Una nuova vita ed una nuova era…

Rammentò l'eterno istante…

Lo squarcio nel petto, il vuoto a frantumare ogni speranza…

Il nulla ad invadere ciò che restava di sé.

Il silenzio…

Il viso bello…

Rammentò l'eterno dolore…

Che lei sarebbe voluta morire…

Che lei sarebbe voluta diventare aria e luce e lacrime per dissolversi assieme al suo abbraccio.

L'ultimo…

Rammentò…

Il vento che le scorreva addosso mentre lei non era più, non era più nulla.

L'eterno si disfaceva e gli istanti si moltiplicavano radendo i sensi, colpendo il cuore, per poi dissolversi anch'essi, come la luce del tramonto.

L'eterno addio racchiuso in un freddo istante che non c'era più.

Ma nella solitudine non vi è eternità, né tempo…

Rammentò…

_André…_

Il nome gridato…

Il nome gridato…

La bocca fece per aprirsi, che nessun suono uscì nel silenzio, mentre il petto oppresso dal peso anelava a respirare di nuovo.

Come in un tempo impazzito rammentò il suo volto, lo sguardo chiuso, i teneri fiori appoggiati a coprire lo scempio della battaglia.

Come in un tempo a ritroso si ritrovò sull'argine della Senna, sola, vuota, senza sapere chi era ormai, perché lei era se c'era lui, lei era quando lui l'aveva amata.

Rammentò…

Come in un girone impazzito, il tempo restituì tasselli perduti mentre il tenue raggio di sole filtrava dalla finestra.

Aprì gli occhi…

Sguardo sbarrato nella penombra…

Le parve di cadere giù, a terra…

Oscar aprì le braccia e le mani per tenersi e non cadere.

Sarebbe caduta…

Le dita s'aprirono scorrendo nella tiepida consistenza d'un lenzuolo caldo.

Sfiorarono il corpo, muto e fermo accanto a sé.

Un battito fondo implose nel petto e nell'istante tutto si fece chiaro, nel silenzio del mattino.

Un respiro lieve…

"Sono qui…".

_Dio…la sua voce…_

"André…" – un sussurro…

"Dimmi…sono qui…hai parlato…ti senti bene…".

Lo sguardo si colmò del volto dell'altro che si sollevava e scorreva a lei.

Oscar vide il viso di André, il suo sorriso, lo sguardo bello come un tempo.

Gli occhi erano aperti a lei, come se la stesse osservando.

Sapeva che non vedevano più da tempo, non vedevano più nulla ma sapeva che lui la stava guardando, come un tempo, come era sempre stato.

"Non avrai sognato…ancora lo stesso sogno…" – chiese andando a strofinarle la guancia con il naso, come a rassicurarla che adesso era sveglia e non c'era più motivo d'avere paura.

"Ho creduto d'averti perso…".

"Mille volte ci siamo persi…persino quando non sapevamo nemmeno d'amarci…e mille volte ci siamo ritrovati…accadrà…anche in sogno…ci perderemo e ci ritroveremo…".

"Non…voglio sentirlo…".

"Certo…non vuoi…va bene…".

"Voglio averti qui…sempre…abbracciami…stringimi…".

Nel silenzio il corpo s'avvicinò lieve racchiudendo l'altro, accostato ad esso, così che i volti furono uco accanto a quello dell'altra.

"Baciami…" – le sussurrò André – "Se sarai tu a farlo saprai che non è un sogno…".

Il volto si voltò di poco, lo sguardo si chiuse, le labbra s'aprirono un poco ad accarezzare il volto, ascoltare la consistenza della pelle assonnata, intuire il debole sentore dell'altro, profumo conosciuto nella mente.

Lo baciò piano, le labbra si sporsero, morsero i denti per assaggiare la consistenza piena e vera.

Lui era lì, l'eterno fatto delle mille volte in cui si erano persi e delle mille volte in cui si erano ritrovati.

Lì, erano…

"Io sarò sempre qui…ti aspetterò sempre…non saremo eterni, non potremo mai esserlo…ma in tutti gli istanti in cui vorrai…in tutti gli istanti che precedono il tempo…io ci sarò…".

"Sempre…".

"Ti porterò al mare…se vuoi possiamo uscire a cavallo…".

"Si…verrò con te…".

"Come è sempre stato…".

*Titolo di una mostra di pittura


End file.
